Leaves & Snowflakes
by lollypop queen
Summary: Fem!Hiccup Post-AU Pitch is back and now has a partner and are ready to cause to bring darkness. Hiccup the spirit of Autumn has been picked to be the new guardian; can she be help the guardians and maybe find love along the way? or will it be shattered?
1. Chapter 1

In the dark of night, a woman in a red dress was looking at a hole, but not just any hole, it was the hole that Pitch Black was trapped in.

The woman smiled, "It's time to wake up Mister Black."

Soon, fearlings were shooting out, but that didn't faze the woman in red at all, she saw Pitch Black and smiled evilly.

The King of Nightmares looked at the woman who freed him," And who might you be?"

"Valentine is the name," she greeted.

"Well Valentine what do you want? I know you didn't free me from the kindness of your heart," Pitch chuckled.

Valentine smiled, "The same thing you want. To defeat the Guardians."

"Oh! Why's that?" the King of Nghtmares asked.

Valentine smiled at him, "I have my reasons. That aside, do you know who the sprite of autumn is?"

"I don't think so," Pitch answered.

"Let's keep it that way, I want to crush her and those guardians. So, will you join me?" Valentine implored.

She then stretched out her hand for a handshake, it was welcomed by Pitch's.

{three hundred years ago}

When Toothless and Hiccup woke up in a pile of leaves, the auburn haired girl got up only to almost fall back down; but was saved mid-fall by her.

"Thanks Bud," she smiled as she tried walking, this time being successful

There was a path Hiccup was walking on that her dragon wanted to travel on as well.

"No Toothless you have stay here I don't want to scare anyone," she said.

So the little Viking made her up to the village.

"Excuse me ma'am," she said but the woman simply ignored her.

'Talk about rude,' she thought, she then tried to talk to a man and he too ignored her.

"This village is really rude," she mumbled.

Then a dog barked at her, the dog's owner was pulling on him, "There's nothing there boy."

'W-what? She thought and then a plump woman walked threw her, soon more people were walking through her as well.

"Toothless!" she yelled as soon she said the name, her Night Fury came to her rescue.

She climbed on his back and then they were in the air.

Hiccup was shocked by what just happened, "What was that?"

She looked at the moon, it looked so warm and inviting to her.

'the moon said that my name is Hiccup and I'm the spirit of Autumn.'

{Present time}

Hiccup was changing the leaves of southern Mongolia. The once lush leaves were turning into bright red, yellow, and orange.

One of the leaves landed on Toothless' snout the dragon sneezed earning a bell ring like giggle from his owner.

"Looks like we're done, bud," Hiccup said while she was getting on his back.

As they were flying, a strong wind was blowing at them. They had no place to land, but toothless kept on batting his wings.

"Aah!" she screamed clutching on to Toothless as they were being tossed and shoved by the wind.

North was doing his testing on his sleigh before the next Christmas, he stopped in Russia.

"Two minutes and 35 seconds that's a new record!" he smiled.

All of his reindeer were making noises.

"Eh?What is it?" Santa asked his reindeer.

North saw a girl that was wrapped inside of a dragon! North touched the girl's cheek it was ice cold!

The Russian picked both of them up and on his sleigh and North raced back to the north pole.

North yelled, "Paul!"

The yeti came to North.

"Get them warmed up," the white bearded man ordered.

So Paul was left with Hiccup and Toothless, the yeti did his best by putting them in one of many rooms in North has.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch look at the dully excuse of a cemetery, "Why are we're here?"

The lady of heart smirked, "What getting scared are Pitch?"

The king of nightmare rolled his eyes, "I'm not scared, but curious why we are here?'

" my dear Pitch. I have to rise someone from the dead to give us…a little more help per say."

She then took a small heart from her purse, "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

Suddenly the ground began to shake and an arm popped out.

"Pitch meet Dagur," she smiled as the once dead Viking crawled out of the ground.

Dagur crackled his bones, "Long time no sees Val still have a dark hearted as ever."

"Oh stop! " she blushed, "I need your help with something fits you perfectly."

He smirked, "really what is it?"

"Do you still remember that your playmate you constantly tried to kill as a child Hiccup?" she smiled.

The Viking nodded, "what about it?'

"She's alive, last time I checked she was the one who killed you no?" she said innocently.

Dagur face was bright red with livid and blood-thirsty laced over it; Valentine smiled 'Yes this is going to be great!'

{North's Place}

When hiccup wake up she was wrapped in a thick blanket, the brunette turned to her left to see her snoring dragon.

'Where am I?' she thought slowly untangled herself from the blanket.

Hiccup got up and opens the door to see flying object of toys flew above her head, she looked down to find yetis and elves building (Mostly yetis) and creating new toys.

"What is this place?' she gasped feeling her legs about to give out until someone catches her.

"Hey are you alright?" Hiccup turned to the voice belonged to.

A white-haired boy that looked almost the same age like her, "Y-yea."

"That good," he smiled.

'Like fresh fallen snow,' she thought.

"Not to be rude but what's your name?" she blushed looking away from Jack.

The guardian of fun smiled, "Yea sorry the name's Jack Frost."

"Hailey Harley Horrenders the third or hiccup for short," she smiled.

"do you remember what happen?' jack asked.

The dragon trainer answered, "I remembered I was flying back home on Toothless and then suddenly a gash of wind was too strong that Toothless couldn't keep balanced and we fell. The last thing I remember was a man wearing a lot of red."

Jack rubbed his neck in guilt, "that may be my fault. See I needed more wind in South Korea and you got in the cross fire I'm sorry."

Hailey blushed by his apology, "N-no that's okay really."

"No it's not how can I make it up to you?" he plead looking at her shimmering green eyes.

Hiccup not used to someone like this, "Um…how about you show me the rest of the guardians then?"

Hiccup knew about the Guardians every spirits knows about it, hiccup is anti-social but she isn't clueless. The whitette smiled, "Deal come on."

Hailey looked at the sleep NightFury, 'toothless needs all the sleep he can get from the fall we took,' she thought as she gently closed the door. And soon followed jack little did Hiccup is going to have a surprise of her life.

**I hope you guys like that! I'm sorry if the characters got a little ooc, but I tried my hardest and please review, follow, favorite. That means you love me.**

**Love ya,**

**lollypopqueen**


End file.
